Cowboy Lust
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Fed up with their sons' constant fighting, the Fullbuster's send Gray and Lyon to Fairy Tail Stables where a four week program ensues so they can 'bond'. The boys aren't happy but that will soon change when they get to know the Fairy Tail riders and maybe even fall for a couple of them. Sexy cowboys and girls, shirtless riders, smut and sexy time. M for a STRICT reason. Diff pairs.


**A/N: **Okay, I know I have stories I need to tend to but this was really speaking to me and well, it was Gratsu so I couldn't ignore it. I'm surrounded by horses, it's an every day thing really but it's never occurred to me to write a cowboy story with anything. So here's my best shot and I've already failed with the shitty title lol. This gone be a vurry short story, like 3-4 chapters long because I am committed to my other stories. With that all said, please enjoy *slides to the floor groaning, turning into a pile of failure* the first chapter to cowboy lust... oh god. THIS TITLE MIGHT CHANGE. kk, carry on.

* * *

**Cowboy Lust**

A blue-silver haired teen begrudgingly stepped out of his parents' flashy vehicle wearing a permanent frown on his handsome face. He stared at the looming building in front of him with distaste while another young man exit the sleek vehicle with stubborn hesitancy. He owned a head full of dark, luscious locks that covered a pair of dark eyes. He stood next to the other male wearing a scowl. Both wore expensive, clean looking attire. Hands shoved deep in their trench coat pockets, they were quite the grumpy pair.

A door closed and another man, much older, appeared. The boys ignored him as he came around to the passenger side and opened it for a beautiful woman. Once she was out and daintily holding on to the man's hand, she turned to the sulking pair.

"Boys." her voice was firm like, giving off the message that she would not be swayed. "This is our final decision and that's final. Come along." and just like that, the woman had all three men trailing after her as she confidently made her way to the beautiful entrance of Fairy Tail Stables.

"I don't see why you're pouting," the woman continued, heels clicking on the clean side walk. "The air out here is fresh! And the grass couldn't be even greener! Oh, how I long to have that picket fence... honey, don't you think that would go well around the garden? Look boys, I see some horses back there. Pumpkin, how come we haven't any horses? We have a beautiful area they could rest in.

This building is absolutely gorgeous. They really did it for themselves. As expected from the number one horse stables in Magnolia. Oh boys, look at what that lovely young lady over there is doing with I believe is a Paint. Do you see? She's cantering. I hope you boys learn at least that while you're here and not going at each other's necks like you do at home with no sense. Don't you agree honey? Honey, the door."

Inside was not what one would be expecting for a horse stables. It was more like a bar to be truthful, and it was _loud_. The four people who'd entered the building witnessed a two second brawl with a big white haired bear and a drunk black haired guy, the first guy losing having sent flying in the air and slamming against the wall behind the bar counter. Along the wall were shelves of every liquor that the bear knocked over. A couple bartenders bustled by as if it was all the norm. A long silver haired beauty knelt down beside the barely conscious bear wearing a smile.

"Bacchus, that's going on your tab!" a cute bartender called to the drunk.

"Suck this dick, Kinana!" he shot back before falling over due to a deck of cards thrown at him.

"Thanks, Cana." Kinana said. A young brunette waved her hand lazily while chugging down an overflowing beer cup.

"Oh...my." the woman said. "Perhaps I made a mistake-"

"Lyon and Gray Fullbuster?" a deep voice came from behind them. All jumping, they turned around to face...nothing. That is until a clearing of the throat sounded and they all looked down.

"TINY!" both boys shouted, earning a whack on the head from the man.

The tiny old man chuckled. "No, it's alright. I presume you are the parents of these here Lyon and Gray Fullbuster, yes?"

The mother nodded hesitantly. "We are... are you the one I talked with on the phone yesterday? Mr. Macarov Dreyar?" their was slight uncertainty in her voice and the old man peered up at her.

"It has seemed you've entered the wrong building. Do not let my children and bar scare you away now. Only those over 21 are allowed here. Come, let's get to our right location."

The old man led the baffled family through a thick set of doors and down a series of halls and twisty turns.

"Wow mom, you really got us to a backwards start." the silver-blue haired commented. His mother's 'look' shut him up.

"Do not fret, that happens with all of our newcomers. Fairy Tail Stables is not just a stable." Macarov said while stopping at a closed door. He unlocked it and ushered the family inside which was a large office. He went behind a desk and sat down, the family following suit.

"We need to update our fliers because no correct information is given on them. Fairy Tail is quite large, as it has to be with us being Magnolia's number one horse stable. We've brought it to ourselves to not only be a place where people can ride and have a place for their horses. We want to create memories with every person that comes along and make sure that they are surrounded with friends that deeply care for them just like a family. As a family. It's just how we Fairy Tail people are.

Now that that has all been said, let's get down to business, shall we? Fairy Tail is broken down by sections. All together we own two restaurants with a bar in each one. Three barns that hold 28 stalls each and a tack room. There's a mini barn that we hold all the horse feed and goody whatnot. Of course with the amount of land we own, the pastures never end which please our horses as they can goof off to their hearts content.

When my children wish to goof off to _their _hearts content, we own a hefty chunk of the woods where a lake is to go swimming. My grandson built a couple of tire swings out there along with a dock. We have about a million trail rides that everyone is more than welcome to go on. Each path leads you to a valley, all different but very beautiful. I've been to all.

And of course, after a lesson, ride or whatever it is you do with your horse, there's a specific place where you clean up. We have a small building next to the feeding barn where there are hoses, towels and scrubs you use to wipe down your horse. But somehow my children end up only cleaning themselves off with a water fight and the horses go off to eat grass.

More importantly... this is horse back riding, quite a dangerous sport that will always have accidents. That is why I have a special medical team stationed at every barn if something happens. And it always does. I'm sad to inform you all that I'm not one of those people who tell you 'everything will be fine' when it's not in my power to stick with that statement. Many of my children have had spills but they don't let it stop them and always come back.

But in all honesty, and don't tell my children I've told you this but..." Macarov leaned forward in his chair wearing a serious expression. "The horses are the more sane ones here-"

"Master." the door was knocked on before opened and a young woman looking to be 18 or 19 stood there. The only riding gear she wore was a pair of heavy black boots. Her long legs looked so ever good inside tight blue jeans with a belt circled in the loops and a white tank top. She showed some cleavage but it wasn't overly the top. And then her hair. Could it get any more scarlet? She had it in a single side braid that fell over her left shoulder and caressed the curve of her breasts.

"Speaking of my children!" Macarov tried to play off as if he hadn't just insulted them and hopped off the chair to her, hugging her leg. "Erza m'dear, what are you doing here?"

Erza flickered her eyes over to the family who gasped at the color of her purple-crimson pupils. "I've finished mucking the two stalls for Alzack and Bisca Connell so they may deliver their horses here whenever they wish to."

"Ah yes, I will call them here momentarily. I'm finishing up with a new family who have two sons wanting to ride for our special program." Macarov informed the woman who nodded.

"I see."

"Actually, I would like to request that you show the gentlemen around so I can finish up with their parents."

Erza nodded once and Macarov turned to the sitting young men. "Go on, Erza will show you around."

Lyon and Gray looked like they wanted to protest but the look from Erza had them swallowing it down and obeyed. "You boys behave yourselves, we'll be out soon." their mother called after them as Erza held the door open. She closed it after they were out and turned to them.

"Erza Scarlet." she said. They blinked.

"Uh, Lyon Fullbuster."

"Gray Fullbuster."

Erza raised a perfect brow and began walking away. "Brothers to Ultear Fullbuster?"

They stared at her. "You know our sister?" they asked in unison. Erza nodded.

"She takes a college class with me."

"Oh my god... you're _that _Erza Scarlet?"

"And that means?" Erza asked making both guys gulp.

"N-Nothing!" they squeaked.

The woman led them outside. "So you all want to ride?" The sun shone its rays down on her hair making it look even more fiery than it already was.

"Eh, not really." Gray mumbled and looked over to where a couple horses were grazing.

"This is kind of like... punishment for us," Lyon stepped in and followed Erza through a gate. Gray was behind him taking in his surroundings.

"That so." Erza commented as she trudged through the grass, swatting at flies that came too close.

"I know that sounded wrong and understand that I'm not making out horses to being horrible because I do like them... just not as much as others." Lyon continued.

Erza nodded smiling. "I understand. I actually like the fact, despite how bias it sounds, that Fairy Tail loves horses more than anyone in Magnolia, or so the Council says. It's like a pride we hold on to dearly. Any how, please continue."

"We're here because our parents want us to bond over something because we're always butting heads at home."

"So they chose horses to have you two bond over. Smart woman." Erza finally stopped them at a white fence. She jumped up on it with ease while Lyon and Gray just stood a little ways from it. They had nothing to say after that but Erza wasn't done. After a moment of silence, she tilted her head back when a gentle gust of wind breezed by, making loose strands from her braid dance.

"Fairy Tail is the right place to bond over and not because of the horses. Although that is a big bond we Fairy Tail riders share. Our love for horses is immense but our love for one another is a whole different story. Just like you two real blood related brothers, we have our fair share of spats here and there."

The brothers thought back to the restaurant where the bear man got thrown into the wall.

'Spats?' they both thought.

"Sometimes they escalate to extreme measures but in the end, we are still family. We still love and cherish one another. I'm not saying we're perfect but..." Erza smiled softly. "Just enjoy yourselves here. Our special program is only four weeks. I'm sure you'll survive."

After Erza said those words a loud whoop rang through the ranch followed by crazed laughter. Erza chuckled herself and sat up straighter, staring off to the side a bit. Gray and Lyon followed her amused gaze towards the edge of part of the forest where a figure emerged.

"Or maybe you won't with my crazy Nuts around."

"Your 'nuts'?" Gray asked, staring at the figure (really, it was a moving dot) speeding their way.

"Natsu. He's one of the riders here. Most of all of us here are above the age of sixteen by the way, so you'll fit right in. Natsu went out a couple hours ago on a trail ride. I forgot the others who went along but I brought you here because I knew he'd be back soon and that he's the right person to show you the ropes here." Erza explained with her arms crossed over her busty chest.

Gray watched and blinked as the single figure fanned out to be three figures as they got closer. As they got closer and being no longer 'dots', Gray saw that there were two boys and a girl all on top of beautiful mares. The horses skin shone with blankets of sweat and as the riders came into clear view, Gray saw that theirs were too, as they all wore no top.

His eyes though, they were glued to the middle rider whose hair stuck out like a sore thumb, especially without a helmet on. "His hair is pink." Lyon voiced his thought and Erza chuckled. "Is that his natural-?"

"Why wouldn't it be." the scary woman replied.

Gray suddenly found breathing a lil tricky as his roaming eyes locked on the pinkette's bare chest that glistened under the blazing sun. Taut stomach muscles clenched and unclenched from the bouncing of the horse. His hair looked fiery red from the rays and spiked crazily like sharp dragon scales. 'He must be Natsu, there's no way the other two can be'

"Close your mouth Gray or do you want to catch flies?" Lyon's annoying voice broke Gray out of it. The older brother earned a hard elbow nudge.

The whoop sounded again, much louder this time followed by some more laughter. It seemed that the riders had been in the middle of a debate for the middle one grinned crazily and cantered his horse toward the white fence Erza and the brothers were at. Gray and Lyon took frantic steps backwards when they realized the loony wasn't planning on stopping his horse.

Movement from Erza made them look at her as she stood, balancing on top of the fence and seeming to fucking _brace _herself. Their mouths dropped open when the boy jumped over the fence and somehow Erza, just in time, flipped herself on the back of the horse while both laughing.

"She's crazy." Lyon said, eyes wide.

"Oh yeah?" they turned to the girl wearing no shirt, just her sports bra covering her bustiness. She smirked before having her horse jump the fence too. Her large chest bounced as she landed and turned her horse around. The pink haired boy stuck his tongue out at her and Gray's thoughts thought up many ways in a split second on what that tongue could do.

"You children still have lots to learn." A husky voice growled and the other male rider gracefully leaped over the fence, his long raven black hair flowed down his back. "That's how you do it, punks."

Erza slipped off the pinkette's horse and just in time for the pinkette and the other girl, a blonde, trapped the bragger and his horse between theirs before knocking him over.

"Oops." they said in unison.

"Why you little-"

Before a three way brawl could ensue, Erza stepped in, literally. "Go wash your horses my Nut heads. You have newcomers to greet." Three heads followed Erza's nod of the head in the direction where the two brothers stood.

"Hurry, that wasn't a suggestion!" the flaming haired woman slapped the pinkette's horse's rear that sent him galloping away. The other two followed and Erza beckoned for Gray and Lyon to too. "Come, you'll see how washing really gets done."

And suddenly the brothers found themselves eager to obey, wondering what more these crazy people could offer them.

**With Macarov and parents...**

"Wait, you have apartments in this area strictly for the riders of Fairy Tail?" the mother asked, eyes wide.

"A gift from the Council. It's split so the boys' dorm is the first floor, the girls' is the second floor and the third floor is a hangout area. Some live there permanently and others just rent it if there's a camp going on. I'm offering you to have your boys stay there for the full four weeks when the program starts if it is alright with you. Most of my children are their age so they'd get along just fine."

"What about supervision while in the dorms?" the father asked. It's not his time to step down from the Fullbuster name yet, he needn't grandchildren yet.

"All the floors have a Hall Monitor. I am not forcing this on you, you may decline if you wish-" Macarov started but the mother shook her hand and took the papers she needed to sign.

"Oh please, my babies need to learn to get along better. If this is the way, so be it. Can they share a room?"

"I'll see to it that they do." Macarov replied, already sorting out some papers on his desk. The woman gave the papers signed with her name to her husband to sign as well. "We have a room they'll share, let me just get my assistant to get some keys made. Excuse me for one moment." Macarov picked up the phone on his desk and dialed a number. As he did so, the parents conversed.

"Honey, do you think them sharing a room will help? I think having them here is enough.."

"Nonsense! This will be four weeks long, if they don't like it the first night or second, even third, they still have weeks left of it and by then, they'd be used to each other! Besides dear, our mansion will finally get the peace and quiet it deserves. And our poor maids won't have to clean after our reckless boy's messes."

"Hm, I guess you are right." her husband agreed just as Macarov got off the phone.

"Mirajane has gone to make some keys. If I could just have those papers back."

"Here and thank you very much!" the woman chirped. Macarov stared at the check clipped to them with the glorious big numbers.

"Oh no, thank YOU very much." the tiny old man deposited in his drawers, locked it and stood up. "Shall we go find the boys and tell them that their new home will be here for awhile?"


End file.
